Down the Rabbit Hole
by xX.Hoshika-chan.Xx
Summary: For two years, Natsu and Lucy have kept their relationship secret. But know becoming parents, the two struggle with the fact that their guild mates will never accept a relationship between them. But what if it could change? What if they could go to a place where they could live peacefully and be accepted? What if they could go to a place like Wonderland?


**Hey! Well here it is! My new story idea! I really love the concept of Alice in Wonderland, so I decided to make a fanfiction based off of that! It's not all going to be the same, but it will take place in Wonderland. But, before the story starts, I would like to dedicate it. **

**I would like to thank Apollo (Stupid sun bastard) Hermes (albino freak) Zeus (lighting baka) Athena (no comment) and Bastet ( Neko-chan) for supporting meh ideas. (their meh imaginary friends, mind you.) **

**Also, I would like to thank my fellow otaku bestie- you know who you are- for always supporting my crazy ideas. **

**I thank my friends too, for helping me. Except you, that random fugly citizen I met at Walmart, who yelled at meh for being too loud in the store, and saying I can't run up and down the aisles. You sir, are an asshole. Anywhoies, here we go! I present to you, 'Down the Rabbit Hole!" **

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

_Written By: x. -chan.X.x_

I don't own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I want to...

Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole

Hands fumbled blindly in the dark, looking for any piece of clothing and pulling it to the ground. The temperature in the room was slowly escalating, causing faces to flush and turn shades of pink. His hands slithered across her stomach- a slight swell could be seen- making her shiver at his heated touch. He leaned his head down, brushing his nose against her smooth, creamy skin, inhaling deeply at her enticing scent. A moan filled the air as his tongue darted out and traced a line up towards her mounds, stopping and smirking as she hissed when he stopped.  
"Natsu..."  
He buried his head in the crook of her neck, looking for a certain patch of crimson scales that marked her as his. Finding what he was looking for, he pressed a soft kiss on the scales, and looked up with a look of pride into her big, chocolate brown eyes.  
"Luce..."  
Every since he found her in the port town of Hargeon, they spent almost every waking moment together. Missions, shopping, hanging out, battles were each of their wills and bonds were tested... They went through together. Two years. Two years they'd spent together, bonding, and slowly, ever so slowly, discovering feelings from within. Almost a year after they met, their bond was formed; never to be broken.  
Almost like this night, Lucy Heartfilia... No, Lucy Dragoneel as of almost a year ago, emerged from her shower, sighing in content with the feel of warm mist on her skin. At the same time, Natsu Dragoneel was seen jumping through her window, alone. Startling each other, neither noticed the position they were in till they went to move. Him on top of her, his hand in her breast, her towel long forgotten on the floor around them as they lost each other in their gaze. A blush rose to her face.  
"Natsu..."  
The pinkette went to push himself off of her, only to cause a heady moan from kneading her breast.  
Let's just say instinct took over from there, causing their long friendship to turn into something more. Lovers.  
Now almost a year since that night, the two were happily mated... Not that anyone knew, of course.  
Back to the present, Natsu looked into his mate's eyes and smiled.  
"Lucy, I love you."  
The blonde smiled, heat rushing to her cheeks. "I love you too, Natsu."  
The Dragonslayer bent down and captured her lips with his, a sweet kiss. All the while laying a very protective hand on the very stomach he caressed earlier. Neither knowing that at that same moment, something was placed on the door step to the blondes apartment. A small something that would change the point of view to everything they looked at.

A Week Later...

The guild doors opened to reveal a curvy brunette. A bottle of whiskey swished around in her hands and she stumbled up to the bar, a giggle escaping her lips.  
"Oi, Mira! Another bottle please!"  
Mirajane Strauss, or the 'She-demon' smiled brightly at the alcoholic. "Sure thing, Cana!"  
Setting another bottle down in front of the cards mage, Mira rested her elbows on the countertop, and sighed. "Any luck in their future, Cana?"  
Cana giggled and shook her head. "Seriously, Mira, I think you're out of luck in this couple. I mean, Natsu is as dense as a dish cloth, and would never know how to please a woman. Ever." The brunette slowly moved her bottle in a circle, causing the dark purple liquid inside to form a mini tornado. "On the other hand, Lucy is just barbaric. If her last name wasn't Heartfilia, I would think she was raised by a pack of wolves. She inexperienced, and won't get a boyfriend in the near future."  
Mira sighed, while casting her blue eyes down to the countertop.  
"I guess you're right. But I can't help but think their made for each other. Ya know, how their always together. I just thought..."  
A burp came from Cana as she shook her head. "I don't think they'll get together. If they do, they would never know how to raise children. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy dropped the kid while screaming at Natsu. I know that she's been raised to be a house wife and all, but she inexperienced, and wouldn't be a good mother."  
"Cana!" Mira scolded while standing back up. "Don't say that! It's rude!" The bar maid then picked up her tray and filled it with mugs of beer. Cana shrugged. "The truth hurts. I don't care."  
Mira sighed. "Oh well, I'll move on to Gray and Juvia. At least one of them knows their feelings."  
Their eyes traveled across the guild hall to where Gray was causally stripping off his shirt, while Juvia watched with hearts in her eyes from behind a pillar nearby. None of them noticed the startled expression on Erza's face as Lucy suddenly stood up from her seat, her blonde bangs covering her eyes.  
"Lucy? What's wrong?" Erza asked as Lucy's shoulders started shaking. Looking at Natsu, the scarlet headed mage as thrown even more shock as a dangerous look settled on his face.  
"I-I... Have to go... I l-left something at home... Excuse me!"  
The blonde quickly turned and ran out of the guild hall quickly. A confused look on her face, Erza turned to Natsu. "What was that about?"  
The dragonslayer slowly turned to face the bar, a snarl on his lips.  
Feeling a chill go through the air, Mira and Cana turned around to meet a hard glare. Their blood ran cold. "N-Natsu...?" A snarl came from his lips as he stalked out of the guild in search of Lucy.  
"What just happened?" Cana asked, suddenly sober. Mira shrugged. "I don't know, but he looked pretty angry... I wonder what's up." Shrugging it off, the two would never know it would be last they would see their friends in a long time.

"Lucy! Luce, where are you!" Natsu looked around Strawberry Street frantically for his mate. Shit, he thought. Stupid drunk and matchmaker. You just couldn't keep your fucking mouths shut, could you? Inhaling deeply, Natsu sighed in content as a familiar scent of vanilla filled his nose. The smell was a bit off thought, and he couldn't keep the look of pride off his face.  
Following the scent, Natsu came back to Lucy's apartment and entered through his usual door- the window. The bedroom was dark, the only light coming from the window he came from. His onyx eyes traveled the room, narrowing in on a lump from under the bed sheets. His gaze softened as he walked towards his mate.  
"Luce..."  
A sniffle was heard, the lump moving slightly. He sighed. "Lucy.. You know what they said isn't true."  
The sniffling stopped. He took that as a good sign. "We already proved most of what they said wrong, so you shouldn't worry."  
Reaching the lump that was Lucy, Natsu pulled back the sheet to a crying Lucy. Her nose was a pale red, her eyes wet, and a hand was wrapped around her stomach. His eyes widened in realization. So that's what she was worried about. Quietly climbing into the bed with her, Natsu nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck.  
"You don't need to worry over what they said. They don't know anything. We're going to prover them wrong, then it will be our turn to laugh."  
Smiling slightly, Lucy nodded. "Serves them right..." She murmured. Reaching up, Natsu used his thumb to wipe the wetness from underneath her chocolate orbs. "Don't cry. It make me feel bad when you cry, Mama Dragoneel."  
A chuckle came from the blonde's lips as she kissed the top of his pink head. "Hai, hai, Papa Dragoneel."

The two were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Groaning at the disturbance, Natsu untangled himself from Lucy, kissing the top of her head as he left the bed. "I'll get it."  
Lucy watched his form leave the room. She smiled. She was lucky, all right. To have someone like Natsu all to herself, was a miracle itself. Cana's words echoed through her head as she tightened the grip around her stomach. Would she really make a good mother? After all, she never did have true experience with a proper family. Maybe Cana was right... She wasn't fit to be a mother...  
The blonde shook her head. No, she couldn't think like that. She'd try her best, and after all, she would have Natsu by her side! Footsteps brought her out of dark thoughts, as Natsu came back into the room, scratching the back if his head in confusion.  
"Luce, were you expecting a new book in the mail or something?" Furrowing her eyebrows, the blonde sat up, and looked at the object in his hands. True to his words, a thick book sat in his hands. Taking it from him, and ignoring the shaking of the bed when he sat down next to her, she eyed the book up and down. It was a thick, hardcover book, with gold decals on the tips of the covers. In a fancy, gold cursive were the words 'Into the Rabbit Hole', which she guessed was the title of the book. Looking at the back, and the front, Lucy frowned when she couldn't find the author of the book.  
"What is it?" Natsu asked looking at her in concern.  
"It's... A book of some kind. 'Into the Rabbit Hole' is the title, but it doesn't say who wrote it." Flipping to the first page, Lucy read the cursive of the first page. Finishing, she looked back up into the dragonslayer's onyx eyes. "It looks like a version of the story 'Alice in Wonderland'."  
"Alice in Wonderland? You mean the story where the girl fell down a rabbit hole and ended up in a different world with the Mad Hatter and Queen of Hearts? That Alice in Wonderland?"  
Lucy nodded. "Un. That's the one. I wonder what this would be doing on my doorstep..." Her voice trailed off into a whisper as she thought. Taking the book from the Steller Mage, Natsu flipped to the back. Turning to the last page, he gasped as a single paragraph appeared on the page. "Oi, Luce! Take a look at this!" Leaning against him, Lucy read the words out loud.

'I once thought the world was a happy place. A place were you could live peacefully. I was wrong. After discovering the true contents of the world, I wished to no longer belong. Wonderland is a place were you can live freely. Peacefully to your hearts content. There resides the Queen of Hearts in her red throne, the White Queen in her snowy forest. The Mad Hatter with his tea party in the forest, and the Cheshire Cat and his mischievous ways. My name is Alice. I love Wonderland. It's a place were you can escape the madness that is the corrupted world I live in. For you know, Madness, is like gravity. All it takes is a little push...  
So, friends. Will you go Down the Rabbit Hole with me?'

They sat in silence, the ticking of Lucy's clock echoing in the room as they tried to process what they just read.  
"Down the Rabbit Hole... Just what kind've story is this?!" Natsu asked, shaking slightly.  
"Madness is like gravity... All it takes is a little... Push..." Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and held it in hers. "Who ever wrote this book must've had it rough for them to write something like this..."  
Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yea..."

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"I'm late! I'm late! Oh, I'm so horribly late!" A frantic whisper sounded throughout the room. Their heads whipped around, trying to find the source. Lucy tightened her grip on the pinkette's hand, fear pumping through her veins.

"Would you like some tea? Tea make's everything better! Come join me in the tea party of the century!"

"WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF DAMMIT!" Natsu roared. Her wrapped an arm around the blonde. He needed to protect her. She had to stay safe at all costs.

"Off with my head! I'm a horrible queen, so off with my head!"

"Oh, Erza, don't worry! They'll be back soon! I know it!"

"Oh? Coming back so soon? You better visit, Lucy Alice. I'll be waiting."

"W-what is this?!" Lucy screamed. Her eyes were wide as voices echoed through her head, wrapping around her sense. "N-Natsu!"

Tick.

"Lucy! Stay with me, Lucy! We'll beat whatever this is, and get out of here!"

Tock.

"Natsu!"

Tick.

"Lucy!"

Tock.

"We're late! We're late! Oh, so horribly late! Come now, down, down, down, we go! We're late! Down the Rabbit Hole!..."

The two mages held each other's hands firmly, not letting go. A bright light filled the room, as everything started falling down. A large hole appeared underneath them as they too, started to fall. Their screams sounded through out the hole as they looked up to the last bit of light. Blood dripped down from the rim of the closing hole, screams that weren't theirs echoing around them. A bloody pocket watch appeared in front of the two, dropping into Lucy's hands. It clicked open.

An eerie lullaby filled their ears. They looked around. Broken toys littered around them, floating gently. "It looks like a... Broken toy box..." Lucy whispered, her eyes still wide. The hole above them started the close, as furniture fell around them. The light disappeared as the hole closed. The room morphed around the two, their vision getting hazy. A voice echoed throughout the toy box, sounding enticing yet sending shivers down their spines.

"Welcome home, Lucy Alice. Mad Hatter Dragoneel. We've been waiting for you. Welcome back... To Wonderland!"

**Well, what did you think. Or more like, what the hell did I write?! It escalated quickly! Too quickly. *sigh* Whatever. Anywhoies, I will welcome any reviews, good, or bad, for that's how you learn to get better. Just no bullying or I will punch your face in. Seriously. Tell me if you want more, and I will deliver! Stay thirsty, my friends! Don't drink and drive, and throw away all veggies that are green! **

**Ja'ne~! **

**~Hoshika-chan (^_^)/***


End file.
